Dirty Harry
Non Wrestling History Dity Harry was born on April 7, 1985. He was the oldest brother. He was born and raised, and still resides in Chicago, IL. His mother committed suicide when he was young, and his father was very abusive. Him and his brother, Ballz Bison, ran away from home. They took up wrestling. Major Wrestling History RIW Dirty Harry debuted back in May 2005 for RIW. He had a small feud with Anti Hero and Raven Effect, before the company moved. he did not move with them. Second Run Around the summer time, he went to Raven Effect's own E-Fed. He had a good few months run there, while earning a shot at the Heavyweight title, only to lose. He changed his gimmick from the dark, demented soul he is, to an upper-class society man. He had a good run in the cruserweight division, before taking a break for an injury he made. He never returned WFWF In early 2007, Dirty Harry and his brother Ballz we united in WFWF. Their stable was called The Family. Their first match was pinned against the brotherhood, which they lost. Then they were on in a 10 man tag match, which resulte in a no contest. Harry then Was banned from WFWF. SNME and WFWF As of June 20, Harry learned he would be able to come back after a while. He didn't take up the offer. On June 21, 2007, he signed a contract with SNME. It is not sure when his first match will be. However, it seems as of now Ballz is staying with WFWF. Harry asked Ballz about joining with SNME, neither Ballz or the owner of SNME has commented yet. Dirty Harry and Justin Tyger joked about bringing back NHBWO, though it seems it was just a joke, and not happening anytime soon. It is also said that he is convincing his brother to come back to WFWF. Harry was quoted saying "If I do go back to WFWF, I'm not gonna do it begging for a job. I'll do it to be with my brother, and the friends I've made there". It is now official that Ballz Bison joined SNME, and that they are done with WFWF for now. Harry also said that management and the locker roomk was superior to WFWF, and only knows a few people, including christain "cool man" rodreguiez (who participated in Harry/Ballz last match on WFWF), and his good friend Justin Tyger. SNME and FMW departure FMW fired him after his first appearance, no comment from either side. His last days in SNME weren't the best, but in the days he'd be the first of many to leave SNME. After a while, he commented with this, "SNME is crumbling. I wouldnt be surprised if it fell even within the next few days. I side with Vince 100% in this battle." Harry also commented that he does not know where he will be headed next, but he says Vince may have some plans, and if he does he will be following him. He has also claimed he is sorry about what he said towards WFWF members, and wouldn't mind making a bigger run there sometime in the future. WWH & WHA Dirty Harry, surprisingly overcoming his accident, joined up with the WWH as Tim Phoenix. He continued on Demolition and lost all of his matches, before leaving for WHA. He was there shortly. Future Tim is now living at home, still recovering from his accident. He stated he was going to make a comeback, but the place is unknown at the time. Straight Shootin Harry recently did a straight shootin with Jay West, available on SNME. He talks about his wrestling career, and other superstars. According to sources he "takes his anger towards WFWF to another level. Going as far as calling Obo gay and using racial terms to describe Thug." Harry also told a joke story based off the recent surfaced video of Ultimate Warrior. It is available on the SNME site under straight shootin. Feud with Blake SNME owner Blake and Harry reportedly got into a serious argument and hate each other severely. Harry says he will move on and never forgive or work with Blake or Vince. Accident On February 5th, 2008, Dirty Harry was involved in a severe car accident. It is not known if he will ever wrestle again. Wrestling Facts Wrestling Moves Finisher: The Alpha Dog ( a piledriver off the top rope), Spear, Spindebuster, Other Moves: Severe Skull Trauma (Inverted brainbuster), This Is Gonna Hurt (Chair shot), Chokeslam, Death Valley driver, Inverted powerslam, T-bone suplex, Tiger driver, Pepsi Twist (Jumping hammerlock short range lariat), Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a high knee strike to the face), Powerbomb, Piledriver, Sidewalk slam, STO, Top rope sidewalk slam, Springboard plancha. Entrance Themes In RIW -Miseria Cantare - AFI In WRW -Pretty Vacant - Sex Pistols In WFWF -The Fight Song - Marilyn Manson -Icky Thump - The White Stripes -Say Goodbye Hollywood - Eminem In SNME 1st) mOBSCENE - System of a Down. 2nd) Tarantula - Smashing Pumpkins. Current) Shoots and Ladders - Korn (SNME) Category:Wrestlers